IchiRuki: Rukia's Surprise for Ichigo! Parody
by PlernDraws
Summary: Rukia pays Ichigo a visit with something special in mind...Hey! What's that ChappiBunny doing there, well you'll have yo read to find out... IchigoXRukia FOREVER!
1. Say Hello!

It was early in the morning at the Kurosaki home, when a still not fully awakened Ichigo got out of his bed and rejoiced. It's a beautiful Sunday morning! Ichigo just finished cleaning himself up and heading downstairs for breakfast heard a strange knocking sound from his window. Without being able to turn around and see what's going on, he fell to the cold, hard wooden floor for he was kicked in the head.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey Ichigo!" screamed a voice right behind Ichigo's body. Then the seemed to be dead body jump full of life for it was Rukia.

"What the HELL was that for RUKIA!!!" yelled Ichigo showing anger and intensity in his now bruised face, but just covering up the excitement of Rukia's visit since she has been busy in the Soul Society lately. Right before Rukia could answer an overjoyed voice came out of nowhere

"Nee-san!" Kon yelped out of the closet, bursting into tears just to get pushed to the cold, bare floor by Rukia's foot.

"Baka..." Rukia shyly casted an evil smirk on her face. Realizing that facial expression he tried to run for it, but Rukia caught him without any effort by extracting his soul out of his body.

"You're coming with me to the Soul Society for a _special_ surprised" Rukia hinted while grabbing Ichigo's head and rushing to the entrance of the Soul Society a few blocks away.

"Don't leave me Nee-saaan…," and then Kon's voice got fainter and weaker by the distance.

Ichigo tried to remember if today was a special day at all. Hmmm… It's not her birthday, not the date we first met, not the day I saved her… His started to tally off all of the special days he could think of. Then he hoped he didn't have to go back to Byakuya's house from the last time he went to the Soul Society to find his missing koi fish, which meant chasing Yachiru everywhere until he bumped into Kenpachi, so then he ran for his life away from the mass killer.

Then Ichigo gave up yelling once again, "Where the HELL are you dragging me to?!"

"You'll see…" Ichigo noticed Rukia tried to contain an overwhelming joy

Then they have made it, the Soul Society, but things weren't like they usually are. Rukia's violet eyes were gleaming with passion, pride, and excitement and it seemed like she was about to cry when she saw the sight ahead of her. Ichigo in the other hand had the exact opposite reaction. His mouth was wide-open, eyes were stunned as if his just saw the worst possible thing in his whole life so far, and he just couldn't believe his eyes. Was he going insane? What's going on here?

"Yep, this is why I brought you here," Rukia looked like the proudest person in the whole entire world, the Living World, the Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo, the most proud person. "Here it is Ichigo" Rukia gestured, "The 973rd annual ChappiBunny Festival, one whole day dedicated to the ChappiBunny and only the ChappiBunny."

"Why the hell would anyone waste a perfect good day on a crappy little bunny...," Ichigo weakly whimpered.

Rukia smirked and shouted with enthusiasm "Let's GO!" Ichigo just merely sighed and thought to himself, "Crap, this is gonna be a _long _day." And the couple were off to enjoy, well at least Rukia will enjoy, the festival.

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

Sweetness! Finshed my first EVER fanfic (yayness!) and many thankies to all of my viewers so far! (wow, I actually have people who like my stories, sniffle, I feel special!)

P.S PLEASE REVIEW MY STORIES, TELL WHAT TO DO OR EDIT TO IMPROVE MY STORIES! THE REVIEW BUTTON WILL BE WAITING......(ohhhh scaaarry!)-PleepChan


	2. Time for the Festival!

Ichigo and Rukia strolled down the streets of the Soul Society filled with stalls selling ChappiBunny merchandise. Chappi candy, sword stickers, blankets, headband, and any other accessories you can name have the ChappiBunny on it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey Ichigo," Rukia said from one the Chappi stalls about to buy something, "Do you want anything here?" Ichigo just merely sighed and thought out a plan to escape here from this stupid festival as soon as he can.

"Rukia!" a voice yelled from the crowd of shinigami.

"Oh Renji, you made it after all," said Rukia happy to see her childhood friend.

"Yeah, so you did manage to drag Ichigo here," Renji almost seemed like he was insulting Ichigo. Ichigo soon realize that and that Renji instead of wearing his usual headband was wearing one with a big ChappiBunny logo on it.

"Ichigo," Rukia said to snap Ichigo back into reality, "You seem surprised to see a vice-captain here even though I did say that to you… and Nii-sama made an effort to come here too. All captains did."

Ichigo couldn't believe it, but Renji sided with Rukia. Ichigo started to imagine Byakuya with a Chappi scarf and Chappi stickers on his zanpakutou.

Renji saw how dumb-strucked Ichigo was and laughed, "It looks like someone isn't in the festival spirit."

Anger by this Ichigo struck back, "Well, at least I don't have a damn bunny on my head in public."

"Why you little…. This is a collectable, I guess you don't know how special this headband can be," Renji said proudly.

"Hell with that, a damn little bunny doesn't do sh*t to anything," Angered by Ichigo's comment Rukia shouted, "Stop! Both of you!"

"Yeah, you're right. Well I'll be going, I need to meet up with Captain anyways," Then Renji started to walk off thinking, "Rukia, I don't know what you see in that guy."

"C'mon" Rukia grabbed the angered Ichigo, "Try to have _some_ fun with me that's the reason why I brought you here," Ichigo decided to give in try in to take part in the festival for Rukia's sake.

Seeing that Ichigo gave in, Rukia said, "Let's go to the Ferris Wheel!" pointing at the huge, standing wheel covered in cute little ChappiBunnies.

"Whatever," Ichigo whispered barely even audible.

Before they went onto the Ferris Wheel, Rukia saw Hitsugaya was here as well waiting to go on the Ferris Wheel.

"Oh, good morning Captain Hitsugaya," Rukia politely said to the higher-up.

"Same to you to Kuchiki, Kurosaki" Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo.

Now Ichigo finally let the fact in that Captain did skip a whole day for this festival, but he couldn't believe they would take part in the rides, "Why the hell are you going on a pink, bunny Ferris Wheel Toushirou?" Ichigo questioned

"First of all, Kuchiki called me Captain and you should too and I was force to by two people, so I couldn't fight against the odds," Hitsugaya sounded stern, but with a meek disappointment. After Hitsugaya replied back, a strawberry blonde girl moaned, "C'mon Captain, don't be sooo grumpy"

"Be quiet, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya ordered and then Hinamori said coming out of the crowd, "Hitsugaya-kun, the Ferris Wheel is ready to start, we can go in the ride now."

"OK, let's get this over with," Hitsugaya mumbled, entering the Ferris Wheel followed by Hinamori and Matsumoto.

"Let's go too, Ichigo" Rukia tugged on Ichigo get him in the ride. And then the Ferris Wheel started to slowing spin.

Dazing off during the ride, Ichigo didn't seem to be enjoying himself as much as the ChappiBunny fan Rukia was. "OK, after this ride I'll make this up to you," Rukia suggested to Ichigo, "We'll get some _strawberry_ ice cream after this."

Yum…the thought of _strawberry_ ice cream made him happier and Rukia was glad and relieved to see that. But then Ichigo and Rukia both spotted a big platform and open in the middle of the festival and Ichigo wondered what it was for. They got off the ride and saw Hitsugaya, Hinamori, and Matsumoto came off as well.

"See Captain that wasn't that bad," winked Matsumoto reassuring her captain.

"That's what you think," remembering how Matsumoto kept telling him to look over here the there and not being able to enjoy a nice and peaceful ride with Hinamori.

"Hey, do you know what that platform is for?" Ichigo asked the high ranking shinigami.

"Oh, that for the **big** surprised later today," Hinamori informed.

"Big surprise," Ichigo seemed to be confused and looked at the four shinigami standing in front of him.

"Yep, only the Captains and Vice-Captains were informed of what the surprise was supposed to be for it's the special 973rd anniversary and usually the surprise is a game kinda like last year, but this time is supposed to be more difficult. That was all the information I was told, so it doesn't spoil anything for anyone," Hinamori replied back.

Oh yes, last year the four shinigami remembered. Ikkaku had a couple of baseballs against three other shinigami and to win was to knock down all of the towers of bottles. Having crushed his opponents at that carnival game to win the prize for his vice-captain, or he would anger his captain, so he won a year's worth of Chappi candy for Yachiru.

"But, why is a random number like 973 so special?" Ichigo thought.

"So, where are you two off next?" asked Matsumoto who was leaning on the now irritated Hitsugaya.

"We're going to get some ice cream," Rukia said pointed to the ice cream stall.

Hmmmm… ice cream, Hitsugaya's favorite next to snow cones.

"C'mon Hitsugaya-kun, let's go on the carousel," Hinamori playfully said, pointing at the bunnies going around in cirles instead of ponies.

"Sure, see you later Kuchiki, Kurosaki," and Hinamori and Hitsugaya were off to the carousel making Matsumoto chase after them yelling, "Wait for me Captain!"

Leaving Ichigo and Rukia to go for their snack in the whole mess of shinigami and ChappiBunnies.

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

Hiyas!!! Okay, wellI finshed my second chapter for this, yayness again, man I haven't done this much writing in my WHOLE LIFE (exhausted, but I must to it for may fans *stands in a noble way and hits the ceiling of my closet* because I did this in my closet, or else my parents will find out I'm staying up late on my new laptop...) WOW I'm such a bad girl sheesh......

P.S PLEASE REVIEW MY STORIES, TELL WHAT TO DO OR EDIT TO IMPROVE MY STORIES! OR ELSE THE EVIL MONSTER FROM MY CLOSET WILL GET A CERTAIN SOMEONE...TO PREVENT THIS FROM HAPPENING, JUST CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON BELOW AND YOU BE SAFE... for now *makes evil laugh like Light from Death Note*


	3. Snack Time and More Encounters!

Ichigo and Rukia were walking to the ice cream vender together for a little pit stop in their (mostly Rukia's) fun filled activities at the festival.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Rukia, you want some _strawberry_ ice cream to right?" inquired Ichigo to Rukia. Rukia nodded her head on the bench waiting for Ichigo.

"Okay, make that two then, "said Ichigo to the vender. Walking to Rukia, he handed a _strawberry _ice cream cone to her. Now, finishing up his last bites of ice cream, Ichigo laded back being very satisfied with his snack. But then he heard an oh too familiar voice in the crowd.

"Ken-chan, I see Icchy with Rukki over there!" shouted the pink, little puff ball on the 11th squad Captain's shoulder, "See! I told you that I would find him!"

"Yeah, now we finally got him!!!" yelled Kenpachi with an evil grin on his scarred face.

Startled by the appearance of the two shinigami he ran away from his last visit in the Soul Society, he grabbed Rukia's arm fearfully whispered," Rukia! Kenpachi and Yachiru are out to kill me, let's make a break for it!"

"Eh? Man Ichigo, you're pathetic. I can't believe how much of a wimp you really are," scolded Rukia.

"RUKIA! I have no time to be scolded by…" Ichigo was then interrupted by Kenpachi standing right in front of him.

"Hey Ichigo! You're not going to run like last time are you?!" screamed Kenpachi, releasing his reiatsu in the middle of the festival and surprising Ichigo and Rukia doing that at this kind of place.

"I think that is enough, Zaraki. I won't allow you to obliterate the whole festival," said the 6th squad Captain (yays, it's Byakuya !!!) accompanied with Renji.

"Ni-Nii-sama, you are here!" said Rukia, happy to see her brother-in-law finally here.

"Byasshi! You're here to join the party too!," cheerfully shouted Yachiru to the ignoring Byakuya, jumping up and down on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Byakuya! What the hell are you doing here!" shouted Ichigo still can't believing that both a noble and a captain combined into Byakuya will be here of all places.

"Ichigo! Don't be so rude to Nii-sama!" yelled the angered Rukia.

"It is fine," calmly said Byakuya. Rukia made a sigh of relief while Ichigo just smirked, "I don't any of the festival- goers to think we would let an incompetent fool into the traditional festival to get humiliated here," Byakuya continued with a high-mannered tone.

Ichigo's smirk quickly disappeared and would have argued back if Rukia didn't smack him directly into his stomach with brute force.

"Well then, I shall be going now. The Surprise is suppose quite soon, such as in an hour's time," told Byakuya walking away.

"I'll see you guys later, I guess. Take care of yourself, Rukia and try not to let Ichigo get himself killed," said Renji, catching up with his Captain.

"Yeah, see you at the Surprise then," shouted Rukia, waving back to Renji while making Ichigo stop complaining about his abuse from Rukia today.

"Hey, Ken-chan! Let go play with Byasshi and Monkey Boy! Bye-bye Icchy!" yelped Yachiru, pointing at the 6th squad Captain and Vice-Captain and waved back at the couple behind them. And then those two dashed off into the crowd.

"Oh God! Am I glad that was over," said Ichigo, still clutching his stomach, but relieved for now.

"C'mon Ichigo, let's go get ready for the Surprise," ordered Rukia, forcing Ichigo to stand up and walk for some more festivities before the Surprise begins. And the couple walked off to the center of the festival.

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

Sorry about the slow update... ugh school and next chapter will be late too,SORRY! But my birthday's next Friday, yays! (dances with the ChappiBunny)

P.S PLEASE REVIEW MY STORIES, TELL WHAT TO DO OR EDIT TO IMPROVE MY STORIES! BECAUSE YOU DON'T WHAT THE CHAPPIBUNNY TO GET MAD? DO YOU? *ChappiBunny stares at you and points to the review button*


	4. Now for the Surprise!

One, ten, twenty, forty, sixty minutes passed and now the big **surprise **will finally be revealed. During that time, Ichigo was forced by Rukia to play random carnival games Ichigo would have never been interested to do in the first place, maybe because the games all involved the concept or theme of the ChappiBunny.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ichigo and Rukia were shoving through the mess of shinigami to get a good view of the **surprise**. Finally, they took a spot near some of the captains and vice-captains. Ichigo exhaled a huge breathe for he was hulling ChappiBallons, Chappi Stuffed Animals, and even a number one fan Chappi Foam Finger and now can put them down. Rukia grew a content smile of satisfaction with all the prizes she has collect for her ChappiBunny collection.

"Ahhhhh… When is this stupid thing supposed to start?" said Ichigo, scratching his head.

"C'mon Ichigo, it should happen right…NOW!" shouted Rukia, perfect timing and the ChappiBunny covered curtain opened up and Captain Yamamoto came onto the stage standing in front of the crowd.

"Hello fellow shinigamis,"announced the oldest captain, "I am quite proud for the celebration of the 973rd ChappiBunny festival. Now let us all see the **surprise **everyone has been waiting for!" All of the shinigami cheered except for Ichigo. Then, Captain Yamamoto sat down on a large, ChappiBunny throne like chair and a peppy announcer jumped onto the pink stage.

"Okay, people. I know all of you have been dying to see wait the special, big **surprise** will be…," yelled the announcer to the crowd. Tension was in the air and most of the shinigami were holding their breath.

Ichigo sighed thinking, "Man, don't any of these guys got anything better to do than what for a surprise in a bunny festival? What if a hollow is attacking a helpless soul or we all need to prepare for the battle with Aizen in the winter… Whatever,"

"Well, I'll tell the wonderful surprises we have in store for the big winner! Sorry second and third place, you get nothing, zip, nadda, donut, but first gets a wonderful prize!" abruptly everyone started whispering, guessing what it could be. Kenpachi thought it would be a bigass sword, Yachiru thought of MORE candy, Matsumoto thought it would be a supply of low cut clothes, both Hinamori and Hitsugaya thought of watermelons (me*hitsuhina fruit, added for a friend*), and Rukia had a whole possibilities of prizes she thought of.

"Kay then," there was a dead silence; "The prize is… the EXCLUSIVE ChappiBunny Platinum Deluxe Soul Candy, with pink and platinum stripes and a gold ChappiBunny head at the top! This is the only one of this universe! Whoever had this will have the bragging rights for all eternity!" the announcer pointed at the case that came out of the stage's floor protecting the ChappiBunny Platinum Deluxe Soul Candy. All of the female shinigami screamed at that site and even some of the male ones, but suddenly realized their place and stopped awkwardly. Rukia seem like a new part of her has just been born. The ChappiBunny Platinum Deluxe Soul Candy was standing there, right in front of Rukia's big, violet eyes. After all of the commotion of the prize died down, everyone in the crowd was given a raffle ticket.

"Rukia," said Ichigo looking at his ticket, "What the hell are these things for?" Now waving his ticket at Rukia's face.

Still unphased from the appearance of the EXCLUSIVE ChappiBunny Platinum Deluxe Soul Candy Rukia said,"Oh, well it's for telling who gets to actually participate in the **surprise** and who is just the spectator. It's like the lottery in your world, except there are three winners."

"Hmmm…. Ag12w, that's a random ticket, probably won't be picked," Ichigo grumbled, playing around with his ticket.

Wanting to have a chance of winning the prize, Rukia said, "Let's see, there's the two of us against the 568,000 other shinigami here… Okay, that's a two in 568,000 chance…"

"Wow… That's great. You know how to do something called Math. Anyway, the odds are really against us," Ichigo unenthusiastically said.

Embarrassed, Rukia replied,"Nnnnoooo! C'mon, it's better than a one in 568,000 chance!"

"Never mind," Ichigo murmured, knowing this argument might not turn out good for him.

It's was about sunset by now. Most of the shinigami though still had plenty of energy to continue on.

The announcer cleared his throat and shouted, "Here's our winning tickets!" spinning the wheel with marked marbles inside and took three out. Everyone was staring at their tickets, hoping he marbles match their tickets

"Okay everyone; these are the winning tickets for the ability to take part in our **surprise**! Umm, 97uy1" A pink puff ball came jumping from the crowd yelling,"Yays! See Ken-chan! Told you I could do this!" obviously excited.

The announcer continued,"Mk52i!" A pink robed man came on the stage with a big straw hat on.

"Ahhhh… Nanao-chan! Looks like this old geezer is gonna play this thing," moaned Shunsui.

"Yes sir, Good luck," Nanao replied, back to her Captain.

"Oh, it looks like we got a Captain and a Vice-Captain participating today!" said the now amused annoucer,"Let's see our finally contestant!" This is it! The last hope for the remaining shinigami.

"It's… Ag12w!" yelled the announcer, waiting for the chosen one to come up from the crowd. Ichigo seemed to be sulking at his ticket, "Why?!" he thought, "Why?!"

"Go Ichigo!" nudged Rukia,"Go up there, get that prize, and don't FAIL in front the whole entire Soul Society!"

"Thanks for the support, Rukia," sarcastically remarked Ichigo.

"Okay! We got our contestants, now let's begin!" everyone cheered on the shinigami standing right before them.

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

Sorry about the really late update! The end of school and my birthday kind of hurt my schedule. Don't worry though! I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible! And many thankies to everyone who said Happy Birthday!*sniffles, that's so nice*

P.S PLEASE REVIEW MY STORIES, TELL WHAT TO DO OR EDIT TO IMPROVE MY STORIES! BUT I'M TOO LAZY TO MAKE THREATS FOR YOU TO WRITE A REVIEW BY JUST CLICKING ON THE REVIEW BUTTON JUST BELOW THIS... YEPPERS, THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY *sleeps from being a half awake student at school*


	5. Let's See What The Surprise Is!

Well, now we all know who the final contestant is, Ichigo! Ichigo's feet were being dragged against the ground, slowing making his way to the stage while the crowd cheering for their **surprise** contestants while Ichigo was bewildered and sulking. Rukia used her brute force to push Ichigo all the way to the stage grounds and make himself visible to the crowd.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Crap, why does God hate me so much?" Ichigo whimpered to Rukia

"Eh, it's not that God hates you, he just_ really_ likes me," Rukia snickered and almost laughing."Oh yeah. Remember Ichigo, DON'T FAIL!" yelled Rukia like a coach for Ichigo.

"Yeah, got the memo the first time," said Ichigo. Finally, he was on the stage, but not very excited or happy about this.

"Kays! Everyone, before I announce the game you shall all see and that you three will definitely play," The announcer shouted pointing at Ichigo, Shunsui, and Yachiru."You three will be able to choose one, yep one partner for this game to go on!"

"Ahhhh! Well then, there's one young lady in the crowd who needs to help her old Captain! Nanao-chan! Come here, please!" called out Shunsui for his Vice-Captain.

"Yes sir!" replied Nanao while she shunpoed onto the stage to accompany her Captain.

"See, now that I have a young, beautiful, and skilled shinigami with me, we could not loooosssse! Thank you Nanao-chan!" Shunsui awkwardly said to his Vice-Captain who made not comment except she did make a little nod.

Yachiru was pondering over the crowd,"Hmmmm… Who should I choose?," Yachiru playfully questioned," No, not Baldy…not Bird Feathers… Yeppers, I'll choose none other than KEN-CHAN!!!!!" happily shouted Yachiru while Ikkaku and Yumichika were irritated about their names.

"HEY! IT'S NOT BALD! IT JUST HAPPENS DUE TO ALL THE PHYSICAL TRAINING I DO!!!" screamed Ikkaku.

"AND, IT'S NOT BIRD FEATHERS! IT'S FASHION!!!" yelled Yumichika after Ikkaku made his own argument.

"Hehehehe! Whatever! I just want that soul candy! I wonder how good it tastes?" said Yachiru.

"Don't worry Yachiru, I'LL KILL EVERYONE, NO! INNIHILATE EVERYONE! And win that stupid little bunny candy" screamed Kenpachi at the top of his lungs.

"Yays! Thankies Ken-chan!" jumped Yachiru.

Ichigo knew he couldn't pretend to pick someone else to make Rukia irritated because she really will_ kill _him if he doesn't win or choose her, "Okay, Rukia get up here"

"Hey! What took you so long to say that?!" yelled Rukia, angry anyway.

Ichigo just let out a sigh thinking,"Jeez, this whole game crap is chaos. Everyones fighting and yelling at each other for shiny bunny candy! Wow, like that worthless piece of …. is really worth doing that for."

"Kays! Well I can see that the partners are chosen! So let's begin!" shouted the announcer.

Yes, this is what the crowd has been waiting for, the **surprise** will finally begin. But what could it be? There are partners of three people and the game is supposedly harder? Well you'll find out in this chapter!

Suddenly three giant booth like object came out of the ground of the stage, not too far from each other. They looked like the ones in Jeopardy!, except they were pink with of course ChappiBunny on them with ChappiBunny microphones and buzzers. See what the Soul Society can make for a single bunny? And a big pink curtain came up in the background of the set as if it was hiding something.

"The name of this year's surprise is, 'How Well Do You Know your Partner?' Yep, that's what your partners are here for, I hope you chose wisely!" The announcer winked.

"Hey Ichigo! We should easily win this, since we know each other pretty well," reassured Rukia.

"Well if you knew me well, then you would of know that I would of hated this festival," mumbled Ichigo.

"See, that's why the festival was fun," replied Rukia.

Before Ichigo could have talked back to Rukia, he was forcefully dragged to one of three pink Jeopardy! like stands, while Rukia was held behind the curtain with Kenpachi and Nanao.

"Kays! Let's begin! Let's see how well you know your partner and win the prize!" yelled the announcer.

"Fine, let's get this over with, give Rukia that damn prize, and go home in one piece," thought Ichigo, ready to begin this game.

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

Hiya! Sorry about the short chapter! I just to have a cliffhanger(no I don't! I just need to finish up two oneshot fanfic for my friend and on is sort of serious*not really* and the other is completely serious, so I need time. I love the next chapter though because it makes fun of so many characters! XD Okay, I'm leaving to Thailand for 2 months on Wednesday, June 10th, so the next chapter will be on hold. Sorry! But I'll try to write and finish it on the long plane ride. I will still be on fanfiction since I have a portable laptop, but uploads will take longer. I'm sooooooo sorry to everyone waiting on my next chapter. I feel bad, but it's life and I really don't want to upload late, but I'll be busy... I'll do it ASAP!

P.S PLEASE REVIEW MY STORIES, TELL WHAT TO DO OR EDIT TO IMPROVE MY STORIES BECAUSE I HAVE ONLY GOTTEN 5 REVIEWS FROM 4 DIFFERENT AWESOME PEOPLE! I KNOW THERE ARE MORE AWESOME PEOPLE OUT THERE, SO TO SHOW YOUR AWESOMELY AWESOME AWESOMENESS, REVIEW!(or you're not awesome)


	6. Final Showdown Part 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach (sadly)

Okay peoples! Sorry of my 4 month hiatus! (I'll warn you guys next time if it ever happens again ;D)But I feel like the author of -Man (on hiatus FOREVER, for those 0Man fans out there XD)

Anyways, sorry! My summer and school time is jam packing my schedule DX! Also, I dunno why, but I haven't been in the mood for writing lately *shrugs* I guess I'm more of an artist than a writer (I love drawing anime!)

Also, I've been getting into too many animes lately o_o so many!

So here's Part 1! I'll post Part 2 probably this weekend at the least!

This is NOT my best chapter by far, I had to do something, right? Anyways, please enjoy!

Now the atmosphere has changed, all the tension was gone and everyone. Everyone was all peppy and cheery, except for one certain someone. The lights on the ChappiBunny stage were blinking, and Ichigo was behind his game show stand waiting to get this over with while Rukia was backstage with The 11th Squad Captain and the 8th Squad Vice-Captain

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Kays! Let's start this show!" jumped up the perky announcer. Shunsui looked like he was about to fall asleep, Yachiru was in awe of all the pretty pink buttons there were on her game show podium and started to laugh seeing all of the shiny lights on the stage, and Ichigo… well he had a gloomy, but a somewhat determined look on his face.

"Okey-dokeys! Let's go over the rules for this show first!" shouted the announcer.

"Ugh, rules. My favorite…" sarcastically mumbled Ichigo.

"There'll be two, yes two parts to this game!" the announcer held up two fingers to the crowd, "First is "Knowledge of your Partner," when you and your partner are separated and there'll be questions about your partner and yourself. After each question, both partners are reunited and find out if there answer was correct. If so then you are rewarded a point or two if both partners get the right answer, so you will need to know your partner well to succeed!"

"Yay! Fun questions about Ken-chan!" Yachiru yelled, looking all cute. Shunsui gave out a smirk and Ichigo grumbled something while scratching his head.

"Then, the couple with the most points will move on the second and last part of the game! Sorry, third couple, you'll just get left in the dust. Nothing for you! Then the two couples will battle it out…"

"BATTLE!" Kenpachi screamed backstage, thirsting for blood and a good match.

"Anyways… the two couples will go around the festivity grounds and see five flags! The first couple with three flags wins the EXCLUSIVE ChappiBunny Platinum Deluxe Soul Candy! You will need good communication with your partner to win! Now let's start the first part of the game!"

The backstage door was then glowing with an eerie and strange light and the door, which is the entrance to the backstage stage, was tightly closed.

"Whoops, forgot to tell you! The backstage is from here on soundproof, so your partners don't cheat or anything," winked the announcer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Then, the surprise began… "Let's see our first question!" yelled the announcer.

Then, the giant, pink screen facing the audience turned on making _bop _and_ beeping_ noises. In bold text said, "QUESTION ONE. WHAT IS YOUR PARTNERS FAVORITE COLOR?"

"Well, that's very easy! Ken-chan loves red!" Yachiru cheerfully said, writing down her answer.

"Ummmm, it must be navy blue, since that's all the color I always get for her swimsuits… and that's the color of her favorite clipboard…" reflected Shunsui, reluctantly writing down his answer.

"Well, it'll either be white, because of her zanpakutou, or pink, because of her mad obsession with the ChappiBunny," thought Ichigo, tapping his fingers in the podium, "Hmmm, I just go with pink, since this is the ChappiBunny festival she dragged me to in the first place."

"Is everybody done writing down their answers? Kays! Now right down your favorite color!" the announcer's perkiness was now irritating Ichigo.

Yachiru and Shunsui wrote their answers while Ichigo was still wondering to write. "Come to think of it, I really never had a favorite color and a never bother to tell Rukia either," Ichigo thought. Then he sighed and squinted, finally writing down is answers.

"Is everyone done now? Kays, time for your partners to come out!" yelled the annoying announcer.

Rukia came out with Nanao and Kenpachi. Rukia thought about what her answer should be, "Well my favorite color is white, but Ichigo probably said pink, so…" Rukia finished up her answer the same time with Kenpachi. Nanao was still trying to think of an answer. "Hmmm, Captain never straight up told me it before, but if I remembered correctly, it would be the color on his favorite alcoholic drink. Yes, his favorite sake drink was in an orange bottle…" Nanao finished her answer and then everyone was reunited with their partners for the results.

"Kays! Time for Round 1's answers!" shouted the announcer, who mostly everyone on the stage found him at least somewhat annoying.

"Time to check on Team IchiRuki (yes, I did that on purpose ^^)! For Rukia's favorite color, Ichigo wrote down PINK! And the answer is… PINK! Yeah, one point for Team IchiRuki!" And their booth had the number one lighted up. And for Ichigo's Rukia wrote… ORANGE! Very interesting…" The announcer started to look at Ichigo's hair. And Ichigo said ORANGE as well! Two points in total, well done!" Dink! The number two lighted up, taking the place of the one.

Ichigo thought of orange since that's the only color he could think of , "probably luck, I guess" Ichigo thought.

"Well, Team IchiRuki got a great start! Now for Team KenChiru! For Captain Zaraki's favorite color, Vice-Captain Kurojishi said, RED! And the Captain said YELLOW?" the announcer was a little confused from that answer, "Okay then, no points for Team KenChiru…"

"Ken-chan! I thought it was red since of the fighting and stuff you've done!" yelled Yachiru, tugging Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Yeah, but yellow is my favorite. It's so bright and shiny and bold and strong… and shiny… like me and it's AWESOME!" Right when Kenpachi said awesome, he let out a burst of reiastu.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A few minutes later, Team KenChiru got one point, for answering Yachiru's favorite color right (you should already know what that is) and now it's Team Shunao turn.

…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

To be continued... *dramatic music in the background*

Okay peoples! So what did you think, I know it was cut off, I'm not much into this storyline anymore, but I have to finish the story XP (stupid laziness)

Expect a new, really random IchiRuki story to come up in the near future! So please write a review, I know my stories need LOTS of them :/ OH wells, BYES!


End file.
